


Spoiled

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Slut Shaming, Trans Luke Skywalker, sugar daddy han, this one is even kinkier than the last one whoops, yes you read that correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Han has a separate bank account just so he can spoil Luke... When he gets a particularly large sum of credits after his latest smuggling expedition, Luke is nothing short of thrilled.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lukas and Ivey here with the latest trans!Luke and daddy!Han SkySolo porn! Please follow us for even more sin just like this! Please leave kudos and a comment; we love to hear feedback! 
> 
> Lukas's twitter: @moistureboi  
> Ivey's twitter: @skywalkersglow

"Now I can buy you whatever you want." Han smirks, pulling his lover close. 

Luke rolls his eyes, but can't help smiling at Han's words. "I like the sound of that."

"You know I like to spoil you." Han says, drawing patterns against the soft fabric of Luke's t-shirt with his fingertips.

"How so?" Luke asks, feeling especially cheeky. "How are you gonna spoil me this time?" He asks, grinning as he climbs into Han's lap.

"Depends on how you want to be spoiled, handsome." Han answers, bringing his large hand down to grab Luke's ass, causing the blond's eyes to widen.

"Hmm..." Luke sighs, mimicking deep thought. "Maybe you can buy me some cute new clothes, or more toys..."

Han raises his eyebrows, already liking what's being implied. "Show me what you want and you'll get it."

"Really?" Luke asks, surprised that Han, being his frugal self, is willing to spend money on him so carelessly. "I'll have to keep that in mind." Luke smirks.

"The offer stands at any time." Han chuckles, his warm brown eyes crinkling at the corners as he looks into Luke's bright blue ones.

"I love you so much." Luke says, tilting his head up to kiss him softly, slowly. Han deepens the kiss, holding onto him a little tighter as he thanks the maker for allowing his perfect soul of a lover to enter his life. "I love you more." Han says with a grin, pressing a kiss to Luke's forehead.

"I doubt that." Luke whispers into Han's ear with a smirk.

"You doubt me?" Han teases, playfully pinching Luke's cheek. "You think you know better than me?"

"Only because I know I'm right." Luke quips matter-of-factly, biting his lip with a smug look on his face.

Han shrugs. "You're right about a lot of things..." Han can't resist seeing Luke's full bottom lip like that, so he leans in to take it between his teeth, gently nipping at it.

"I'm surprised you're willing to admit that." Luke retorts, pulling Han down by his shirt collar so he can kiss him with more ease.

"I know when to change the subject." Han replies before Luke's lips land on his, tightening his grip on Luke, pulling his slender body flush against his. Luke pushes forward with his weight, causing Han to lean back sideways on the couch so Luke is on top of him. "Feelin' frisky, huh?" Han laughs.

"Maaaaaybe."

"Hmm... I wonder what you want." Han feigns ignorance.

"I want you to spoil me, silly!" Luke says with a toothy grin, his hands trailing up Han's shirt to explore the skin on Han's torso and chest.

"Well, I can't spoil you if you don't tell me what you want, kid." Han teases. He knows exactly what Luke wants -- he just wants to hear him say it out loud. And, of course, Luke is always willing to comply.

Luke props himself up with his hands on the couch on either side of Han's head, his face directly above Han's. "I want you in me, Daddy. I want you to wreck me. Right here, right now." Luke says, his voice dropping an octave.

Han's a little shocked, to say the least. "What? No preparation or anything, Luke? You sure?" Han asks, wanting full consent all the way.

"Oh, _definitely_." Luke replies, sitting up and straddling him, slowly grinding against him as he undoes the buttons on Han's shirt. "I want it  _so_ bad, you have no idea."

"Suit yourself, kid." Han chuckles, nearly ripping off his t-shirt but taking a bit more time with his chest binder in haste. "So pretty." Han can't help but comment, quickly moving to unbutton Luke's jeans. Luke helps with this step by kicking off his jeans, revealing a pair of Thomas the Tank Engine boxer briefs. 

"Okay, I can explain...!" Luke says, suppressing a laugh.

"Luke..." Han can't help but throw his head back in laughter. "You're so cute! I can't believe you sometimes." He adds, removing those as well. Luke pounces on him playfully, giving him a sloppy kiss before leaning down to work on Han's belt buckle. He can already see the giant bulge between Han's legs, and it only makes him want him more.

"Wait." Han says as Luke stops everything he's been doing. Han reaches into his pockets, searching for the little foil packet... But he can't find it. "Be right back. Have to find a condom."

Luke rolls his eyes and sighs dramatically, sliding off of his perch on top of Han as he gets up. "Don't take too long; I don't have a very long attention span, yaknow!" He whines jokingly.

"See, didn't take long at all." Han laughs, laying Luke down on the couch. "Wonder if one day I'd be able to fuck you without one of these on... It'd feel so good." Han sighs, spreading Luke's legs and taking one of his nipples in his mouth.

"You know, there are ways we can do that, if you'd really want to, sometime." Luke says, his breath hitching as Han's touches. "But I thought it already felt good."

"It does, baby, I promise," Han reassures him, licking the sensitive skin around his hardened peak. "But I bet it'd be even better if you could feel all of it... "Raw, you know? No barriers or anything like that."

"Maybe we can look into that," Luke says, clearly intrigued by the idea. "But that's for another time. Let's focus on now, yeah?" Luke says, now jittery with anticipation.

"Alright." Han grins, holding himself up with one hand beside Luke's torso and guiding his dick into Luke, cursing under his breath as he slides in. 

"Fuck!" Luke exclaims as he enters him. "Now go, Daddy. I want you to go  _hard_ today." 

Han starts to set up a steady rhythm, aiming to find that sweet spot of Luke's. When he does, Luke lets out a broken whimper, which motivates Han to thrust even harder. "Like that, baby boy? Do you like it when Daddy pounds into you like this?"

"Yes, Daddy!" Luke nearly screeches. "Harder!" He yells, his hips moving in contrast with Han's in order to make the feeling as intense as possible.

"Such a slut for me." Han rasps out, really putting his back into it as he thrusts at an incredible pace and strength. Han then gently wraps his fingers around Luke's throat, lightly squeezing his fingertips. "All mine... No one else can have you."

"No..." Luke whimpers, shaking his head only slightly. "I'm all yours." He whispers, tears threatening to escape his eyes,becoming lightheaded as he watches the larger man pound into him above him.

Han lets go of Luke's neck so he can breathe, wiping the tears that fall from the corner of his eyes. "You're doing so good, baby boy. You make me so happy." He moans as he slows down the rapidity of his thrusts.

Luke shakily grabs Han's hand and places it back on his throat, offering him a warm smile. "It's okay, Daddy. They're happy tears. You make me really happy, that's all." Luke says, his reddened eyes causing his blue irises to stand out even more. 

"I'm glad I make you happy... I love you so much." Han replies, taking a brief moment to pause before resuming his previous pace. Luke closes his eyes and focuses on the sensations as his whimpers become louder and louder, eventually evolving into full-blown moans. Seeing Han above him and knowing that Han owns him is a singular feeling; he treasures it.

"Make me  _yours,_ Daddy." Luke moans, his breaths quickening.

"You're  _mine._ " Han reassures him, tightening his grip on Luke's neck a bit. "Nobody else knows how to make you feel like this."

"Nobody." Luke repeats obediently. "No one could ever." He adds. Han's right; no one's ever treated Luke quite like this. His body becomes tense, and along with the added stimulation of being choked, Luke knows he can't last much longer.

"Close? Han asks, loosening his fingers around Luke's throat and replacing his hand with his mouth, sucking and nibbling enough to leave fresh marks. 

"I think so." Luke replies, turning his head to the side to allow more room for Han to mark him up, his body now writhing underneath his, his hands reaching up tp touch his tight abs and lower back muscles, slowly moving downwards to squeeze his ass. 

"You like it when Daddy's in control?" Han eggs him on, really putting all of his effort into giving Luke a great orgasm. "You like it when Daddy dominates you? Takes care of you"

"Yes, Daddy." Luke moans, painfully close, but not yet there; trapped in a terrible short-lived purgatory. "Just a little more, Daddy." He whimpers.

"Come on, baby boy. Come for Daddy. You'll make me very happy when you do." Han rasps into Luke's ear, now thrusting as fast as he can. "You want Daddy to keep going even after you come?" Han asks, knowing the he still has a little ways to go before he reaches his own peak. 

Luke lets out a screech as he finally explodes, trembling beneath Han, who hasn't lost any momentum, still assailing into him from above. "Yes, Daddy," Luke says with shaky breaths. "Yes Daddy, please... I wanna make you feel happy." Luke whimpers, looking into Han's eyes.

"I'm almost there," Han moans, recklessly taking one of Luke's legs and hitching it up against him so he can get in a little deeper. "Oh FUCK, LUKE!" Han growls, stilling his hips as he experiences one of the best orgasms he's ever had. "That was so good for me, baby, thank you." Han sighs, leaning down to kiss Luke softly, running his large hands over Luke's skinny ribcage.

Luke mewls as he feels Han let go, throwing his head back against the couch cushion. and lightly running his fingernails over Han's back. After pulling away from the kiss, Luke looks up at Han through his lashes, cupping his jaw. "I'm glad I can be good for you, Daddy. It's the least I can do; you do such a good job taking care of me.

"What can I say?" Han asks, giving Luke a peck on the cheek. "I love spoiling my little prince."


End file.
